


Unexpected Spells

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Actually all the other characters are minor characters, Gen, Hogwarts AU, M/M, but I added them anyway so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long wait, Sting can finally join again his house's Quidditch team. However, things don't work so well as he tought they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for certain reasons, I joined a few forum’s challenges aaand my prompt was “ Rogue and Sting are playing a sports game together”.  
> Since it had to be an AU I chose to do a Hogwarts AU because I’m crazy and I have nothing better to do with my life…  
> As a warning, I have to say that I just read the books in spanish and it’s possible that some words may be wrong. I tried to search as much as I could in the original language but oh well…  
> Without anymore to say, here it is.

Sting had been waiting all summer for the beginning of his new year at Hogwarts. If someone didn’t know him so well, they could thinks he wanted to return to his classes or see again his friends of so many years. Although it was a partial reason, the true meaning behind his longing and how he counted the days until the end of summer was that with the new year starting, his suspension was over. And that also meant he could join again the Quidditch team of his house.  

Last year, he missed the last game since he earned a suspension when he was discovered dueling in the corridors, after curfew. True was that he deserved it, but he still thought the punishment was excessive. Next time, he would make sure that no one will catch him.

In any case, his punishment had ended with his team using a rookie seeker in the final match against Gryffindor and also losing the championship. Fortunately for him, no one seemed too mad at him because anyone seemed to think that it was just bad luck that he was caught. Gajeel threatened him a few times, saying he will hit him, but nothing serious happened. Anyway, with the new year he had an opportunity to redeem himself.

The weeks before the first game seemed like eternity but the long-awaited day finally came. The situation was very interesting too, because their first match would be against Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw had a new seeker. Rumors said that the team’s captain (a seven year guy, named Mest) had been asking him to join the team for years, but he had always rejected him. The reasons why he accepted this time were still unknown.

Sting guessed he should be a good player or at least have some kind of talent. If not, there was no reason for so many tries to get him on the team. Of course, maybe it was just a rumor started by the team itself, to make them feel nervous. After all, the new one was already in sixth year and he never played before. If the story wasn’t true, the only explanation would be that he applied before and failed. That was very likely, to be honest. After all, who in their right minds would reject to play Quiditch?

Sting had seen the new guy from time to time since they were both in sixth year, but he never gave him too many attention. He remembered he had black hair and his haircut hid half of his face. He was a good student too, but it wasn’t really strange thinking about the house he was part of. His last name was something C… Che… Cheese… Whatever.

The blond felt curious but at the same time he was sure they’d win. After all, his team was formed by experienced players, everyone on his last years. Everyone had been defending the proud snake house for years too.

Minerva, the captain, was a fearsome chaser and with Evergreen and Jenny made a fierce team. Lyon was vain but he did an excellent work protecting their goal. For their part, Gajeel and Cobra seemed to enjoy too much their job as beaters, especially when they got to hit an enemy player. And of course it was him, the best seeker. No one was faster than him.

So, while they headed for the field, Sting was excited but confident. When they formed the line, he found himself just in front of his new rival who didn’t seem to be paying attention to his surroundings. Instead, he was busy looking at his broom and setting a rhythm on it with his fingers. He had nice hands… What the hell did he have thought?!

The call to mount the brooms distracted him from his thoughts and, luckily for him, soon he was on the air, busy with other issues. After just a few minutes, his team had scored twenty points. Until that moment they had could stop all the enemy’s attacks and the only time they got near their goal, Lyon stopped the ball just in time. He didn’t have the same luck the second time but it didn’t matter because Slytherin’s chasers had scored three more times and now the difference was forty points between both teams. As the match was going, it seemed already a victory for them.

In all that time, the only thing Sting had done was flying around the field while trying to not disturb the game and avoiding the Bludgers. One of them had passed near him, sent by one of the black haired beaters of the other team. That hadn’t stopped him from keeping an eye on the field and until then, he hadn’t seen a trace of the elusive Snitch. That was the main reason why the sudden exclamation coming from the public at his back took him by surprise. Even more when he turned around and saw the Ravenclaw’s seeker flying full speed and a golden flash in the front of him.

Sting flew after the ball as fast as he could, without even thinking, but the distance was too much and he knew he couldn’t reach it in time. Fortunately, his team had enough experience to know what to do and when the other one was almost touching the golden ball, a Bludger appeared flying right to his hear coming from Gajeel’s bat. The seeker managed to avoid it, Sting didn’t have any idea of how he did, but while he did he lost sight of the Snitch and also hid the orb from the blond’s eyes, who also lost the ball.

When the emotion of the moment disappeared and the game resume its pace, Sting couldn’t stop himself from feeling impressed. First because the Ravenclaw’s player saw the Snitch before he did and second because the way he avoided the Bludger at the last moment, without even a warning. And he didn’t even fall from his broom!

Definitely, he should keep a close eye on him. He underestimated him and it seemed that the rumors were true. Although it could always be just a lucky move… Anyway, the better movement would be focus on the match again, he couldn’t allow be surprised again. He decided to fly higher to have a better view of the game field.

Ravenclaw’s chasers seemed to have recovered themselves after the Snitch’s event and the girl with long and dark hair scored thirty points, one after the other. Meanwhile the seeker… He had barely moved from the last spot he saw him, looking very concentrated on the search, exactly as a good seeker should do. Somehow, he still managed to avoid disturbing the game itself. Speaking of which, Sting should do the same instead of got distracted every five minutes because of the other player.

He paid his distraction when a Bludger flew towards him, launched by the enemy team’s captain. The blond cursed in low voice while he avoided it and chose to fly in circles around the game field, avoiding being an easy target again.

Long minutes passed by and he didn’t have anything to do. Good thing was that Slytherin picked up their pace and got to increase the scoreboard. The difference was more than one hundred points when he saw again the Snitch, flying near the goal guarded by Lyon.

I didn’t risk averting his gaze from the ball, not even to look at the other players’ position on the field. Instead, he flew at full speed towards the Snitch trying to catch it. This time nothing could stop him. Or so he thought, but soon the Ravenclaw’s seeker was flying along him and the Snitch was flying away. It seemed that they both saw it at the same time.

Sting thought he could leave him behind easily and he got very surprised when he found out that he couldn’t do it even when the distance until the ball was less and less. Also, since the speed they were flying, the wind took the hair off his rival’s face and now that he saw him closer he asked himself…  How the hell did he never notice him before? Because, in Merlin’s name, you have to be blind to ignore that face. How did he never notice before he had red eyes? They really had been six years at the same class?

Of course, while he spent his time looking at him, the other seeker did his job and caught the Snitch. Sting only noticed the game was over when the other guy stopped and he kept flying until he almost hit Slytherin’s goal.

The eagles’ team and public were celebrating when the blond got to the ground and got off his broom. Minerva approached to him and screamed something but Sting didn’t have eyes for anyone else than the seeker dressed with blue and bronze. At least until Gajeel hit his head and made him finally came back to earth and put attention to his team partners.

“Ouch! What is happening to you?”  
“What is happening to me? What is happening to you!? You almost caught it! Did you fail at purpose?”  
“What? No! Of course I didn’t! It’s just that… eh… he’s…” Beautiful “He’s too fast!”

Jenny and Evergreen looked at each other with a complicity gaze while Minerva just shook his head. Gajeel wanted to say something else but the captain stopped him before he could do anything.

“It doesn’t matter now. The difference was only thirty points but we can’t do anything. If Sting says the other seeker was faster we have to believe him” The blond sighed softly, feeling relieved. Their captain could be really severe when she wanted. In any case, his relief didn’t last too much.  
“I just hope this won’t happen again” The girl added, looking at him menacingly.

Sting nodded as fast as he could before making his way to the locker room. He got there before anyone else and stayed there until anyone else left.  After thinking a lot about it, he got to the conclusion that someone casted a spell over him. He couldn’t explain his behavior by any other way. He was distracted all the match and he even now he couldn’t stop thinking about the guy that snatched victory from his hands.

When he finally decided to leave and go back to the castle, almost everyone else was already gone. Between the few people that were still there, he miraculously found the person that stole his thoughts. When he saw him, Sting got static for a second and then decided to go and ask for an explanation.

“Hey you, Ravenclaw seeker” The guy turned around while raising his brow in a inquisitive way.  
“What do you want? I’m in a hurry” he had a deep and nice voice… Sting shook his head to avoid those thoughts and continued with his complaint.  
“What did you do to me? Whatever you did, undone it!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You must have done something! There’s no other explanation”  
“Are you feeling well? You were flying strange just before I caught the Snitch”  
“Of course I’m not feeling well! And of course I was acting strange! You did something! A _confundus_ or something like that, I’m sure!”  
“Why do you think I casted a spell on you? It’s not like we could use wands on the matches”  
“I don’t know how you did it, but you did it! For the start of the match I was thinking strange things and I couldn’t focus on the game because I was thinking of you. And when I finally found the Snitch, you had to appear, you and your cute face and pretty eyes and…”

The Ravenclaw’s mouth dropped in surprise and his face totally matched that emotion. Sting suddenly felt very stupid and every embarrassed. He turned around to leave the place but the other stopped him very he could do his shameful escape.  
“Wait! You can’t just say something like that and then run away!”  
“Who said I couldn’t?!”  
“I say it” And before Sting could do anything else, the black haired young got closer to him and kissed him. The blond was surprised at first but soon he joined it with energy, without stopping to think.

When they separated, Sting wanted to say something, anything, but the other didn’t allow it.  
“Now, as I was saying before, I’m in a hurry” He said while he covered his lips with his hand “I’ve a celebration ahead but… What do you think if I saw you tomorrow at the library, after classes? So we can continue this conversation.”

Sting nodded, since his lips were still obstructed and not by the things he wanted them to be obstructed. The black haired guy started to make his way back to the castle, though he stopped after a few steps and turned around to add.  
“By the way, my name is Rogue. Don’t forget it, Slytherin seeker”  
He left after he said that. Sting stayed there processing the situation for long minutes. Now, he really couldn’t understand it, what the hell did that guy do to him?  


**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn’t create a full universe for this. I totally didn’t… I totally didn’t spend one full afternoon sorting all the characters in their houses and selecting teams for every house. I totally didn´t.  
> Whatever, hope you like it! :3 Reviews are always valued(?)


End file.
